(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a tri-piece thermal energy body heat exchanger having multi-layer pipeline and transferring heat to exterior through outer periphery of pipeline, which is configured by multiple layers of pipelines sleeved with each other, the fluid in the outer layer pipeline covers the inner layer pipeline for exchanging heat with the fluid in the inner layer pipeline, and the fluid in the outer layer pipeline is further used for transferring heat to the solid or fluid state thermal energy body which is in contact with the outer periphery of the outer layer pipeline, thereby forming a three-layer annular tri-piece thermal energy body heat exchanger.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional heat exchanger which utilizes the outer layer of a pipeline for transferring heat to the exterior, the temperature equalization is often performed through the fluid passing the pipeline and the fluid passing the outer layer of the pipeline, or with the solid member or fluid which is in contact with the outer layer of pipeline, therefore only a two-piece thermal energy body heat exchanger can be formed.